plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp
For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare versions, see Imp Punt and Exploding Imp. :For the other variants, see Imp Monk or Tiger Imp. Imps and their time-themed variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time are small zombies that are thrown from the backs of Gargantuars that can quickly result in the player's in-game defeat. This is due to the fact that it gets thrown into the middle of their plants and possibly at the final column. However, if it is thrown deep into their defenses, it will most likely cause quite a lot of damage if their defenses are not strong enough. Imps are small enough to chew on a plant with a Spikeweed or Spikerock in front of it without being damaged. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' IMP Imps are tiny zombies hurled by Gargantuars deep into your defenses. Toughness: low Imp may be small, but he's wiry. He's proficient in zombie judo, zombie karate, and zombie bare-knuckle brawling. He also plays the Melodica. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Imp TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Is hurled onto the lawn past your defenses, then shuffles ahead. What he lacks in reach he more than makes up for with his bad attitude, or Zombattitude as he likes to call it. Don't encourage him. Imp Mummy TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Thrown over most of your defenses, then slinks onward. Imp Mummy prefers to laze around the tomb, hop up on the urns, and stratch at the sarcophagi. The sound of him coughing up a hairball is one you will never forget. Imp Pirate Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Prefers the compact space of barrels, both cannon and rolling. He was a bootblack, with a side trade as a pickpocket on the streets of London, but all he stole were oversized footwear. "Time to steal some booty!" was his catchphrase. Zombie Bull Rider TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Gets launched past all but the tallest plants, then proceeds on foot. Had dreams of becoming a rodeo clown but found the clown make-up to just be too creepy. Bug Bot Imp TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Lands on the lawn past your defenses, then hops forward. He always wanted to "see the world", "be his own boss", and "meet and consume interesting brains". He still doesn't understand how he got stuck in this cramped Bug Bot job 24/7. Imp Monk Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Summoned past most of your defenses, then shambles forward. Frankly, Imp Monk Zombie decided to don the robes because of the sweet haircut that went with them. Imp Dragon Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Spit past most your defenses, then claws forward. Special: Immune to fire damage Imp Zombie knows he's too old to wear a dragon costume like a kid on Halloween. But he doesn't care. Let the others judge. His spirit animal is a dragon, and he feels closer to his true self when he's dressed like this. Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies'' The Imp is the twenty-fourth zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. It is thrown from the back of the Gargantuar or Giga-gargantuar. In I, Zombie, regular zombies are replaced with Imps in Three Hit Wonder and the levels after it. The Imp absorbs 10 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. In I, Zombie, it absorbs 3 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 2 normal damage shots before dying at 3 normal damage shots. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Two Imps are stuffed inside a coat, becoming an Imposter Zombie. When the coat is destroyed, the two Imps pop out. Also, each Gargantuar Zombie carries an Imp and throws it when its health is low enough. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' All Imps are thrown by Gargantuars from their respective areas with an exception of its Tiger and Monk. *All of them except Bug Bot Imp absorb 10 normal damage shots. They change appearance at 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. *The Bug Bot Imp absorbs 16 normal damage shots and does not degrade. Imp Mummy The Imp Mummy is encountered in Ancient Egypt. It rides the Mummified Gargantuar, thrown when the Mummified Gargantuar reaches half health. It was not released until version 1.7 came out, as it is only seen thrown from the Mummified Gargantuar. It can also sometimes appear by itself without the Mummified Gargantuar during the battle with the Zombot Sphinx-inator. Imp Pirate Zombie The Imp Pirate Zombie is encountered in the Pirate Seas. Two Imp Pirate Zombies are inside in the barrel of Barrel Roller Zombie. This zombie can be shot by an Imp Cannon towards the player's defense, and shot by a Gargantuar Pirate similarly. A group of Imp Pirate Zombies can also appear being shot from the cannon of the Zombot Plank Walker. They appear in five or seven upon firing. Zombie Bull Rider The Zombie Bull Rider is encountered in the Wild West. It is similar to the Imp Pirate Zombie. It rides the Zombie Bull and it's also thrown by the Wild West Gargantuar. The Zombie Bull Rider instantly dies if the Zombie Bull or Wild West Gargantuar is killed before it is thrown. Be careful when fighting these as Zombie Bulls can throw them over all defences onto a Lawn Mower, making one activate. Bug Bot Imp The Bug Bot Imp is encountered in Far Future. It is launched by the Gargantuar Prime. Bug Bot Imps will sometimes fall from the sky as a method of ambush. They also absorbs 16 normal damage shots , which makes them tougher to deal with. Since they fall from the sky, a Blover can be used to blow them off of the lawn. Imp Monk Zombie The Imp Monk Zombie is a zombie that appears in the Dark Ages. It is often confused with the Kung-Fu World variant. They can be thrown from the back of a Dark Ages Gargantuar, or appear in the ambush "NECROMANCY!" Imp Dragon Zombie The Imp Dragon is a variant that appears in Dark Ages. It is spawned by the Zombot Dark Dragon and is an enemy in Arthur's Challenge. It is immune to Jalapenos, Cherry Bombs, peas shot from Torchwoods, Snapdragon and Zombot Dark Dragon's fire. Announcer Imp The Announcer Imp is a Royal Imp variant that appears in the Dark Ages. The Announcer Imp marks the arrival of the Zombie King by blowing the Royal Horn. After the King's arrival, the Imp will be squashed by the King's chair, so the player never really defeats ''an Announcer Imp. Appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies Same as Gargantuar's, along with Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us and I, Zombie Endless. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Any level with Imposter Zombie or Gargantuar Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Imp Player's House: Piñata Party, Boss Vase and Vasebreaker Endless. Imp Leprechaun Saint Paddy's Day Party Imp Mummy Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Days 8, 25, and Pyramid of Doom Imp Pirate Zombie Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 21, 22, 24, 25 and Dead Man's Booty Wild West: Puzzle Piece mini-game (Chinese version only) and Piñata Party (International version only). Kung-Fu World: Day 16 Zombie Bull Rider Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Days 8, 13, 17, 24, 25, and Big Bad Butte Bug Bot Imp Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future : Days 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, and Terror from Tomorrow Imp Monk Zombie Player's House: Piñata Party Dark Ages: Nights 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 19, 20, and Arthur's Challenge Announcer Imp Dark Ages: Nights 16, 17, 18, 19, and Arthur's Challenge Imp Dragon Zombie Dark Ages: Night 20 and Arthur's Challenge. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' When a regular Gargantuar is hit by an instant kill (but is not killed) or loses half of its health, it will throw the Imp off its back approximately five squares forward (although it can be more in Survival: Endless). Covering the back three columns of the lawn with Pumpkins is a good idea to protect against Imps. The fourth or even fifth column might need a Pumpkin as well if an instant kill is launched when the Gargantuar just walked onto the lawn. In Survival: Endless, Gloom-shrooms with a laddered Pumpkin are often used as the Imp climbs over the ladder without hurting the Pumpkin and will be killed by the Gloom-shroom. Another method is to replace the Sunflower of the last column with other plants, and the best choice is Melon-pult and Winter Melon because they can quickly kill the Imps and may also kill the Gargantuar. If there is not enough sun, replace the Sunflower with the Twin Sunflower. In the I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels, although Imps can hardly withstand any damage, they're useful to send down an undefended lane to eat a Sunflower or a brain due to their speed. They can be also used to save sun, if any zombie is killed just before it eats the brain and then you use it. (although it may be killed at the same time). It is best to send an Imp down a lane that has a Potato Mine at the rightmost column in I, Zombie. An Imp can survive one Spikeweed due to its speed. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Imp Mummy Due to the speed of this zombie, you will need to kill this zombie quickly. A good way to do this is with 3 Repeaters in the same lane, or giving a Peashooter or Repeater some Plant Food. Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts will work too, although you need a good offense, and be prepared to give them Plant Food and/or replace them. Imp Pirate Zombie Just do what you do to a regular Imp in the original Plants vs. Zombies. Be very careful when an Imp Pirate Zombie is launched from a Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel or Imp Cannon. It may start to eat one of your plants. It is good to use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce to freeze them to prevent them from eating your plants (avoid using it when they are in air). Zombie Bull Rider Use Tall-nut to stop the Zombie Bull Rider and the Zombie Bull in their tracks. A Wall-nut can be used although it is not advised since the Zombie Bull Rider can fly past the Wall-nut. Split Pea or Bonk Choy can also be used when the Zombie Bull Rider flies over since they can attack forward and backward. Multiple Zombie Bulls, Wild West Gargantuars, and Zombie Bull Riders can cause mass destruction on the lawn. A good way to stop multiple Zombie Bull Riders is to deal with Blover. Bug Bot Imp They are the only Imps that will be immobilized from the E.M. Peach. When ambushing you from the sky, the Bug Bot Imps can be also blown away from the Blover but your timing must be spot on. The fastest way to deal with them is the Magnifying Grass. These Imps are even more dangerous, because they absorbs 16 normal damage shots, while the other variations have ten. Imp Monk Zombie These Imps are very dangerous when risen from graves. Because the Puff-shroom lasts for a short amount of time, you must plant Fume-shrooms to get rid of these Imps for more damage. Avoid planting a Grave Buster when a "Necromancy" warning has shown up; the Imp will completely eat it. In Night 10 of Dark Ages, you must use Plant Food on Fume-shrooms after a Dark Ages Gargantuar has thrown its Imp Monk Zombie so that these and other zombies will not kill Fume-shrooms. However, you must be fast against these zombies; otherwise, you will risk spending money on Power Ups and Plant Food. Leprechaun Imp Leprechaun Imps only appear from the St. Patrick's Day event Party. These types of Imp are dropped from the sky when the warning, "Leprechauns" had shown up. Due to having increased health, you must have a number of Spikeweeds and Coconut Cannons on your lanes. Use Plant Food on the Spikeweed to stun it for more damage. Plant Repeaters and Torchwoods next to Threepeaters for more damage. If you have used Plant Food on the Torchwood, the Leprechaun Imp will take more damage from its napalm fire peas. Whenever you kill a Leprechaun Imp, you will receive a Gold Coin. Imp Dragon Zombie Imp Dragon Zombies are spawned during the battle with Dr. Zomboss and his Zombot Dark Dragon and also appear in Arthur's Challenge. Due to having an immunity to explosions (Jalapeno and Cherry Bomb) and fire projectiles, you will need to kill this zombie quickly when spawned from Dr. Zomboss by using Fume-shrooms or Pea-nuts. Avoid using Snapdragons and Torchwoods against this Imp, as they deal no damage against it. It is recommended to use Plant Food on your Winter Melons to destroy these types in groups. Gallery Trivia General *The Imp is apparently very popular, having appeared in all 3 main games so far and appearing in various media. *It is unknown why the Imp is smaller than any other zombie. **It is possible that the Imp could have had health problems when he was still alive. For his small size he seems to be quite chubby. ***It could also be because he died as a child. ****It could also be that he was mutated to be small by Zomboss. *The Imp and the Barrel Roller Zombie are the only zombies that sit down when they die. *The Imp currently has the most variants out of all of the zombies. **These include Regular, Mummy, Pirate, Cowboy/Bull Rider, Easter, Bug Bot, Dark Ages Monk, Dragon, Kung-Fu Monk, Tiger, Leprechaun, Announcer, Snail Rider (All Stars), and Great Wall Bomber (All Stars). This makes a total of 14 different variants, if one does not count the Vampire Imp, Seagull Imp, and Construction Imps at the end of Dark Ages Part 1. If you do, then that's 17 variants. ''Plants vs. Zombies *The Imp appears to only have two fingers and no thumbs. **However, in the Wabby Wabbo music video, the Imp has four fingers. *The Imp is one of the three zombies with feet that do not wear shoes, the other two being the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and the Zombie Yeti (this is assuming that Dr. Zomboss wears shoes, as his feet are not visible). *If a Gargantuar that is carrying an Imp dies before throwing the Imp, the Imp will descend into the trash can it is riding in and die with it. **This is similar to Dr. Zomboss hiding in the head of the Zombot when it gets destroyed. *In Last Stand: Endless, if a Gargantuar throws its Imp while mallet mode is activated and the player smashes the Imp while the Imp is in flight, the Imp will just sit down in mid-air and die. *If a Ladder Zombie places its ladder on a Wall-nut, an Imp will not climb it, but will just pass through. This does not happen if the ladder is on a Tall-nut. *If an Imp is thrown by a Gargantuar, it will be as slow as a normal zombie, although in I, Zombie, it is faster. *In I, Zombie, the Imp only takes three hits to kill. *The Imp has to bite four times to kill a normal plant. *The I, Zombie Imp is the fourth fastest zombie in the game, with the Dolphin Rider Zombie being faster (with its Dolphin intact), the Digger Zombie while it is underground, and the Dancing Zombie when it is doing the moonwalk before it summons its Backup Dancers. *If the player uses an Ice-shroom while the Imp is in the air, the Imp will just become slowed down when it lands instead of freezing. *On the Xbox Live Arcade version, if the Imp gets in the back door of the house, the player will hear the chomping sound and the "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" when the Imp is only halfway into the doorway. *The Imp is one of nine zombies unavailable for use in Versus Mode. This might be because it takes only three normal shots to kill, which means it would be a waste of brain power. Another reason may be that it never comes alone on the battlefield. Other unusable zombies include the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Bobsled Team, aquatic zombies (i.e. Ducky Tube Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Snorkel Zombie), the Zombie Yeti, the Balloon Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss. *The Imp is shown in a rollerskate twice during the Windows Phone 7 trailer. The first time is near the beginning as the new Dancing Zombie is dancing, and the second is at the end as he rolls out of the light. thumb|300px|right|"Imp shot" Practice *The Imp will disappear in mid air if a Jalapeno is used at the Gargantuar who threw it. **The same thing happens with Pole Vaulting Zombie in the air. **This also occurs when another instant kill explosive is used on it, such as the Cob Cannon, Cherry Bomb, or Doom-shroom. **This happens possibly because when the Imp is in the mid air, it will become a flying zombie. *The Imp is one of the few zombies in this game without the word "zombie" in the name, the others being Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Backup Dancer, Dr. Zomboss, and Zomboni. *In the Wabby Wabbo music video, an Imp appears with a yellow shirt that says "SHORTY", and it has a "lazy eye". You can tell because only one of its eyes moves around like crazy while the other one does not. One might find it either funny or creepy. Not to mention it sings "Crazy Dave". *The Imp, the Backup Dancer and the Zombie Bobsled Team are the only zombies that depend on other zombies to be able to attack on your lawn. **However in Bobsled Bonanza, ice is already on the lawn, so Zombie Bobsled Teams can attack. *The Imp, Dr. Zomboss and the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the only zombies to have a smile on their faces, albeit an evil one. *According to the Imp's Suburban Almanac Entry, the Imp loves fighting, as well as playing an musical instrument, though he's not shown doing any of those things. **Of course, it would be weird if it played music during battle. ***No other plant or zombie plays an instrument (unless you count a Jack-in-the-box) or mentions playing an instrument in their Almanac entry. *In the Almanac, the Imp is shown walking, instead of standing still. **The only other Zombie that does not have a standing animation is the old Dancing Zombie. *If the Imp gets hit by a melon or other Lobbed projectile, it will detonate over the Imp's head. *On the ''Plants vs. Zombies website, there is a picture of a Gargantuar with a naked Imp on its back. *In I, Zombie, a glitch may occur, causing the Imp to walk right through a ladder. *In I, Zombie, Imp (separated from Gargantuar) first appears in Three Hit Wonder. *The Imp is the only zombie that has a burnt animation with one arm. *The player can unlock the Imp's almanac even if he or she kills the Gargantuars at level 5-8 without letting them throw their Imps. **This is probably because the Imp is still visible on the Gargantuar's back. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *The Imps now have three fingers, but still lack thumbs. *The Imp and the Conga Dancer are the only zombies that do not have an in-game description. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *The Imp Mummy looks like a cat, similarly as how the Tomb Raiser Zombie acts like a dog. In Ancient Egypt, cats were worshipped and sometimes they were even mummified. Although this isn't stated anywhere in the game, they may be rivals due to the animals they act like. **The Imp Mummy's Almanac Entry refers to cat's habits, like scratching and coughing up hair balls. *If an Imp is hit by a butter that came from the Kernel-pult while in mid-air, the butter is not shown. Charring it with plants like Cherry Bomb while in mid-air will display its burning animation in the mid-air as well. *It is weird that if the Imp Cannon is glowing with Plant Food, the Imps inside glow but when shot they do not glow anymore. This may be to keep players from having unlimited Plant Food. *The "time to steal some booty" is the Imp Pirate Zombie's catchphrase refers to an attempt to steal a treasure. *If the Zombie Bull or Gargantuar is killed before throwing the Imp, it will simply drop onto the ground in the same position if an Imp was killed. Zapping the Zombie Bull on the other hand will unusually also make the Zombie Bull Rider disappear. *Similar to an Imp Cannon, the Zombie Bull Rider turns green if the Zombie Bull is holding Plant Food. *There is a golden tooth on most of the Imp variations. Therefore, besides the Imp Pirate Zombie, the Imps are the only non-Pirate Seas zombies in the entire game with a gold tooth. *The Basic Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Imp and the Gargantuar are the only zombies that have variations. They are also the only zombies to return from the original game (so far). *Now, each Imp has four fingers, but still no thumbs. *Unlike in ''Plants vs. Zombies, Imps still appear on the charred Gargantuar when blown up by a Lightning Reed, a Cherry Bomb, or a Jalapeno even if the Imp was already thrown. *The Imp is one of six zombies to have a new look for the Feastivus Event, the others are Swashbuckler Zombie, Poncho Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Camel Zombies and Gargantuar. *In this game, the Imp wears shoes, when in the first game it does not wear any footwear. *The Bug Bot Imp's surprise attacks are similar to the surprise attack "Leprechauns!" in Piñata Party. *If you look closely, the Bug Bot Imps before they are released look like Varia Suit from Metroid when is using her Morph Ball ability. *Any flying Imps can be killed using the Blover. *The Imp Pirate is the only zombie known to live somewhere in the real world (London). *The Bug Bot Imp is the only Imp with more than ten health. *If one attempts to disable an airborne Bug Bot Imp with an E.M.Peach, the effect will be invalidated. *The Imp Pirate Zombie and the Barrel Roller Zombie are the only zombies in the Chinese version that appears not just in Pirate Seas but also in Wild West. However, Imp Pirate Zombie also appears in Kung-Fu World. *The Bug Bot Imp, Imp Monk Zombie from Dark Ages, Imp Dragon Zombie, Tiger Imp, and Leprechaun Imp are the only variants that can appear on their own. All of the others are thrown from Gargantuar's back, or appear with another type of zombie. **However, other variants of Imps can appear on their own in Piñata Parties. *Kung Fu World has the most Imp variants with three: the Imp Pirate Zombie, the Imp Monk, and the Tiger Imp. However, after Dark Ages was updated, the Dark Ages had the same number of Imp variants, with three: Imp Monk Zombie, Imp Dragon Zombie, and Announcer Imp. *The Imp Monk is the only Imp that is standing on one foot. *Before the Dark Ages - Part 2 released, if the player scrolls to the right, there are Imps working on the second part of it. One is playing around with a wrench, and the other is eating a sandwich. *All of the Imps appear far into the player's defenses, somehow. **Imp Mummies and Basic Imps are thrown by Gargantuars. **Imp Pirate Zombies suddenly pop out of Barrel Zombie's barrels and are also shot out of Imp Cannons. They can also be launched from Gargantuar's and Gunpowder Devil's back. **The Zombie Bull Rider is shot from the Zombie Bull or thrown from Gargantuar's back. **Bug Bot Imps appear midway through the garden in Far Future ambushes. They can also be thrown from Gargantuar Prime's back. **Dark Ages Imp Monks appear midway or close to the house in Dark Ages grave necromancies. They are also launched from Dark Ages Gargantuar's back. **Kung Fu Monks are shot into your defenses. **Tiger Imps fly quickly above them, and then run very quickly to your plants. **Leprechaun Imps appear from pots of gold that land on the lawn. **Imp Dragons appear in fireballs shot by Zombot Dark Dragon. *Out of all of the Imp variants, the Imp Pirate Zombie appears through the most ways; it can be thrown from Pirate Gargantuar, be thrown from the Gunpowder Devil, appear out of Barrel Roller Zombie's barrels, and can frequently appear out of Imp Cannons. *Imp Monk Zombies in Arthur's Challenge are the only zombies who are capable of using surprise attack. *Imp Dragon Zombie is immune to Cherry Bomb and Jalapeno. *If an Imp Dragon Zombie is killed by Lightning Reed or Magnifying Grass's Plant Food, it will not get electrocuted; instead, its head disappears. *Bug Bot Imps are cannot be blown away by Blovers when uncurling or hopping, only when falling. *Dancing Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Disco-tron 3000 and Announcer Imp are the only zombies that play music. See also *Gargantuar *Giga-gargantuar Category:Zombies Category:Roof Encountered Zombies Category:Roof Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:Vaulting Zombies Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Wild West Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Flying Zombies Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Kung-Fu World Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed